Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão
by GreenB
Summary: Gina Weasley que amava Draco Malfoy, que amava Pansy Parkinson, que amava Teodoro Nott, que retribuia o amor de Pansy...Romance aparentemente sem solução, que vê seu desfecho, numa linda noite de verão COMPLETA
1. O início

**Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão**

Resumo: _Gina Weasley que amava Draco Malfoy / que amava Pansy Parkinson / que amava Teodoro Nott / que retribuia o amor de Pansy... Romance aparentemente sem solução, que vê seu desfecho, numa linda noite de verão. Lembra vagamente a belíssima história de Shakespeare. D/G_

Nota 1: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

Nota 2: Esta é minha primeira fic, espero que vcs gostem. Meu muito obrigada à Jully Radcliffe, uma beta de muita paciência...

  
**Capítulo 1 – O Início**

Ginny Weasley estava apaixonada. E como não era correspondida, esse sentimento ficava remoendo-se dentro dela, como um yakisoba que não cai bem ou uma cólica menstrual, mas que dura o mês todo, e a cada minuto do dia! É... A dor era muito grande. Havia se apaixonado pelo último menino que poderia amar: Draco Malfoy. Foi tudo tão rápido, que a menina mal teve tempo de preparar-se para os problemas que enfrentaria. Um dia estava lançando um feitiço no fedelho, no outro, estava sonhando com seus belos olhos cinzentos... Mundo louco! A menina tentou de tudo para livrar-se desse amor, fez simpatias, tomou poções, namorou todos os bonitinhos que pôde, mas não teve jeito. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco Malfoy. Enquanto observava o seu grande amor, percebeu que a garota que Draco gostava, Pansy Parkinson, não correspondia aos sentimentos do garoto. Da melhor forma que pôde, conseguiu aproximar-se da menina, e em pouco tempo, ganhou uma aliada. 

É claro que Draco, que não era bobo, percebeu o interesse da ruiva. E, como vampiro que foge da cruz, evitava qualquer contato com a menina. Afinal, ele também tinha um grande amor: Pansy Parkinson. Que, aparentemente, não retribuía de maneira satisfatória o seu dedicado e verdadeiro amor. Mas Draco não se preocupava muito, sabia que se casaria com Pansy. Os Malfoys e os Parkinsons já haviam acertado o casamento de seus rebentos, desde o momento do nascimento. Seria uma questão de tempo...

Tempo, era uma coisa que Pansy não tinha. Já não agüentava mais essa situação! Amava loucamente Teodoro Nott e era correspondida! Mas apesar de tudo estar a favor do casal, as coisas estavam complicadas. Pansy sempre tentava explicar para seus pais, que amava Teodoro e não o Malfoy. Mas os seus pais não davam atenção aos seus apelos. Então, ela tentou explicar a situação para Draco, com a maior delicadeza, pediu-lhe a cumplicidade para desfazer o compromisso, que ainda os unia. Mas o albino se fazia de sonso, e só repetia suas juras de amor eterno. Quanto mais Pansy afirmava que nunca o amaria, mais ele fazia planos para o casamento e jurava felicidade eterna. Na amizade de Ginny, ainda encontrava consolo, de que um dia, a menina arrebataria o loiro para longe de sua vida.

Teodoro já não tinha mais paciência, não agüentava ter que namorar Pansy às escondidas. Almejava acabar com essa situação. Tentara falar com o Sr. Parkinson, e só não foi fulminado com um "Avada Kedavra", porque seu pai, mesmo que preso, era um poderoso comensal da morte. Para dar um basta na situação, Teodoro havia mandado um recado a sua amada, para que o encontrasse, na orla da Floresta Proibida, na noite anterior ao Festival "Mundo Trouxa".

Em meio a esse turbilhão de amores e paixões, estava tendo um Festival. O Festival "Mundo Trouxa", que na visão de seu idealizador, Alvo Dumbledore, proporcionava a melhor forma de diminuir a distância entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo. Uma oportunidade única para contemplar músicas, peças de teatro e esportes da comunidade não bruxa. Alguns alunos adoravam a idéia, como o grupo de Harry Potter, que escolheu fazer uma peça de teatro. Mas outros alunos não achavam a idéia muito feliz, afinal, quem se interessava por trouxas?


	2. Pirraça, o endiabrado

**Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 2 - Pirraça, o endiabrado.**

_Hogwarts. Aula do 6 ano de Poções. Pouco depois do almoço. _

- Srta. Weasley, seria pedir muito, que prestasse atenção ao que está fazendo?!? - bradou o Professor Snape. Aquela era a quinta vez que ele, não muito gentilmente, lembrava-a que estava em sala de aula. Não que ela fosse uma má aluna, geralmente, seu desempenho era acima da média. Mas ultimamente, não conseguia concentrar-se em nada. Sempre que se descuidava, seus pensamentos voltavam para o Sonserino do 7 ano. Gostar dele já era um fardo pesado de se carregar, e sozinha era pior ainda. Seu irmão Rony e os amigos em geral, não aceitavam a paixão da menina. Não só os grifinórios eram terminantemente contra, Luna também não estava nada feliz.

- Weasley!!! Agora chega! Manipulando ingredientes tão perigosos e sem luvas?!? Detenção, esta noite! - Vociferou o professor e, lançando o seu olhar doentio, acrescentou: "E você acaba de perder 20 pontos para a sua casa, espero que esteja feliz agora!".

Miseravelmente, Gina tentou concentrar-se na poção que estava no quadro-negro, quando Snape voltou a dirigir-lhe a palavra: "Weasley, faça algo de útil, pegue um frasco de óleo essencial de acônito lapelo no armário do estoque". Rapidamente Gina dirigiu-se para o fundo da classe, e dentro do armário começou a procurar pelo frasco. Nesse instante, Pirraça entrou berrando e espalhando potes e vidros para todos os lados. Os alunos gritavam enquanto Snape tentava detê-lo, chamando o Barão Sangrento. Pirraça estava no teto, fazendo caretas para o professor, quando Snape, pelo canto dos olhos, percebeu que Gina estava quase derrubando um vidro.

- Weasley, pelas barbas de Merlin! Cuidado com esse líquido arroxeado! - A menina conseguiu segurá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, quase perto do chão. Na confusão, Snape esqueceu-se do fantasma e foi até o armário.

- Você sabe o que é este líquido, Srta. Weasley? É claro que não, trata-se de óleo essencial de amor-perfeito, sabe o que aconteceria se este vidro se espatifasse? - Gina, que não tinha nem idéia das propriedades da planta, negou com a cabeça.

- Uma só gota deste líquido em contato com a pele, e a pessoa se apaixona pela primeira criatura que vê. Tem noção das conseqüências que isso traria? - Perguntou o professor, e observando o olhar de cobiça de alguns de seus pupilos, completou: "O tiro pode sair pela culatra, se depois de entrar em contato com a poção, a pessoa olhar para um gato ou sapo, por exemplo." - As meninas fizeram caretas, mas Snape não estava satisfeito, e em tom de ameaça completou: "E a julgar pelo conhecimento de poções, dos meus alunos, eu sou o único que conhece o antídoto, e devo afirmar, que ele não está previsto para ser ensinado aqui em Hogwarts." - Concluiu com um sorriso cruel, que dizia muito mais que palavras, enquanto colocava o frasco na mais alta das prateleiras e fechava o armário.

Ninguém percebeu que Pirraça continuava na sala de aula, estranhamente quieto. Enquanto escondia-se da vista dos alunos e do professor, olhava fixamente para o armário de estoque, um olhar de pura maldade iluminava seu semblante.

_Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Depois das aulas._

- O que será que ele quer me dizer! - Pansy Parkinson estava exultante, havia recebido um bilhete de Teodoro para encontrar-se com ele, na floresta proibida, à meia-noite. Segurava o bilhete com as duas mãos, e dava pequenos pulinhos de felicidade. Emília Bulstrode estava sentada em uma poltrona, com as pernas sobre uma mesa de canto e lia um livro.

- O que você acha? - Perguntou Pansy. Como não ouviu uma resposta, mas sim um grunhido, levantou os olhos do bilhete e olhou para a amiga.

- Emília, não dá para você me dar um pouquinho de atenção? - Queixou-se a menina, enquanto sentava-se na poltrona ao lado.

- Não, não dá! Você está muito chata... é Teo para cá, Teo para lá... Eu não te agüento mais! - E para dar um basta no assunto, deu as costas para a amiga e voltou a ler o livro.

- Tudo bem! Vou procurar a Gina, só ela me entende! - e saiu bufando.

- Isso mesmo, vá atormentar uma grifinória... - Respondeu Emília, e depois que Pansy já tinha saído, levantou-se e foi para o quarto, mas antes exclamou: "Pode sair de trás dessa cortina, Draco. A Pansy já foi. Acredito que você fará de tudo para tornar o encontro dos dois pombinhos um fiasco!" E foi para o quarto gargalhando como uma ensandecida, fazendo alguns alunos do primeiro ano, correrem para o lado oposto, tentando preservar suas preciosas vidas.

_Biblioteca. Depois do Jantar_

- Pansy, é tão romântico! Você tem tanta sorte! - Exclamou Gina, que olhava sonhadora para o bilhete nas mãos de Pansy.

- É, eu sei. O Teo é maravilhoso... - Notando o olhar cada vez mais triste da ruiva, Pansy perguntou:

- Será que não seria melhor você tentar gostar de outro rapaz? Quero dizer, o Draco é tão insensível...

- Eu sei, mas a gente não consegue escolher de quem vai gostar, não é? E depois, eu não sou tão bonita como você... - Pansy olhou para menina e respondeu:

- Você pode não ser uma beldade, mas até que é legal... Quer dizer, por ser uma grifinória... - Completou um tanto constrangida. Gina riu da colega e respondeu:

- Obrigada, Pansy. Sei que isso foi um elogio, à moda sonserina, mas certamente um elogio.

Gina olhou para o relógio e logo depois, o sorriso sumiu de sua face.

- Tenho que ir, detenção com Snape. - Reclamou a menina, enquanto recolhia o material para cumprir sua punição.

- Meus pêsames - Falou Pansy, enquanto olhava novamente para o bilhete em suas mãos.

- Você vê como é a vida? Você tem um encontro proibido e romântico; e eu tenho que padecer naquela masmorra...

- É... a vida não é justa... - Respondeu a menina, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Depois você me conta como foi, OK? - A única resposta que Gina teve foi um suspiro, que gerou um sentimento agradável, que a acompanhou até a porta da sala de poções. Porque, depois que o batente foi ultrapassado, só humilhação e ranger de dentes lhe serviu de companhia.

Nota2.: Obrigada pela força, **Lilli-Evans**! Espero que vc goste deste cap. Agora começa a ação... A noite está chegando...

Oi **Dea Snape**, tudo bem? É muito bom o livro original, não é? Toda vez que eu leio, fico com a impressão que o Demétrio poderia muito bem ser o Draco... Daí veio a idéia. Espero que vc goste deste cap.

Beijos p/ todo mundo!


	3. O sumiço de Píramo

**Título: Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 3 - O sumiço de Píramo.**

_Hogwarts. Corredores das masmorras. Pouco antes da meia-noite. _

- Draco! O que você está fazendo fora da cama, e a esta hora! - Exclamou uma cansada Gina Weasley. Ela estava saindo da sala do Snape, onde havia acabado de cumprir detenção, quando avistou uma cabeça loira esgueirando-se pelo corredor.

- O que te interessa, Weasley! Era só o que me faltava, ter que dar satisfações da minha vida, e o pior, para você! - Dirigindo um olhar mortal para a ruiva, continuou cuidadosamente o seu caminho. Mas a menina não se deu por vencida, e esgueirou-se atrás dele.

- Ah, Draco! Não me trate assim! Você sabe que eu gosto de você! Custa me tratar um pouquinho melhor? - Queixou-se a ruivinha, que nessas alturas, já estava fungando no cangote do menino.

- Arg... Weasley! Mantenha distância! Você irá me contaminar com os seus germes! - Gina, que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não teve nem tempo de responder.

- Posso saber o que os dois estão fazendo no corredor à meia-noite? - Perguntou Snape, recém surgido das sombras. Após o susto inicial, Gina respondeu:

- Eu estava voltando para a Torre da Grifinória, agora, quanto ao Draco, também gostaria de saber! - falou encorajada pela curiosidade.

- Já disse que não te interessa, Weasley! Suma da minha frente! - Exclamou Malfoy.

Apesar de demonstrar um quase contentamento, no modo como o seu aluno preferido estava tratando a Weasley, Snape viu-se no dever de mandar seus pupilos para a cama: "Weasley, suma da minha vista! Já era para você estar na sua torre. E você também, Draco, vá para seu quarto." - E com um movimento magnífico, com a sua longa capa negra, Snape desapareceu no corredor que levava às masmorras.

Pisando duro, Draco encaminhou-se para o seu dormitório, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Daria um tempo, até que a tonta da Weasley tivesse ido embora. Daí então, iria atrás de seu amor.

Gina escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura, que ficava bem em frente à sala comunal da sonserina. Se ela conhecia bem a paixão da sua vida, tinha certeza que ele iria sair novamente. E ela estaria ali, escondida, esperando para segui-lo.

_Orla da Floresta Proibida. Terceira árvore à esquerda. Pouco depois da meia-noite._

- Que graça tem jogar poção do amor em um casal apaixonado? - Pirraça reclamava consigo mesmo, tinha uma poderosa arma nas mãos, mas não tinha vítimas perfeitas. Estava até com ânsia, o casalzinho sonserino não parava de se beijar.

- Ah! Que droga! Preciso procurar outras vítimas! - E enquanto Pirraça se afastava, Pansy e Teodoro continuavam firmes e fortes na sessão de beijos.

Pirraça já estava perdendo as esperanças de testar o tal do amor-perfeito, quando avistou um pequeno grupo de alunos. Tratava-se do grupo de teatro, formado por Harry Potter, que na tentativa desesperada de fazer um último ensaio, estava reunido perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- Estão todos prontos para o último ensaio? - Perguntou Harry, que tentava não demonstrar sua impaciência com o pequeno grupo, todos estavam mais falantes e dispersos que o normal, a não ser Luna, que estava agindo normalmente, como se vivesse em outra galáxia. Dino Thomas usava o chapéu de Leão, que Luna costumava usar em dias de jogos da Grifinória, e conversava animadamente com Neville. Enquanto Hermione andava de um lado a outro, tentando decorar o seu papel na peça, a amada Tisbe.

- Sei que todos estão nervosos com a estréia, mas isso é normal. Bem... Vamos começar! Neville! Quer dizer... Muro, vá para o seu lugar! - E lá foi Neville, que fazia o papel de 'Muro', da peça: 'A mais lamentável das comédias ou a morte cruelíssima de Píramo e Tisbe'.

- Certo! Não se mexa! Bem, eu começo falando o prólogo, blá blá blá... Blá... Blá... - Luna começou a rir e Harry conseguiu calar a menina com um único olhar.

- Daí entra o Píramo! - Quando percebeu, pelo canto dos olhos, que Rony não entrava, Harry levantou a cabeça e repetiu: "Entra Píramo!" Quando não conseguiu localizar o colega por perto, exclamou: "Cadê o Rony?" Dino, que fazia o papel de leão, respondeu: "Ele precisou sair."

- SAIR? - berrou Harry - Ele tem o papel principal! Na verdade, é ele quem morre de amor!

- Bem... hã... Ele foi atrás da Gina, já que ela está cumprindo detenção, perto da tentação... - respondeu Dino.

- Harry, seja razoável. Ele está preocupado com a irmã! Todos nós estamos preocupados com ela! Essa paixonite pelo Malfoy... - Hermione torcia as mãos enquanto defendia seu amigo e não-tão-secreto-amor Rony.

- Eu sei Mione, mas não seria melhor terminarmos o ensaio primeiro?! - retrucou Harry. Diante da explosão eminente, Hermione achou melhor ir buscar Rony. Antes que Harry pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, saiu em disparada, mas antes, prometeu que logo estaria de volta com o ator principal. E apressadamente dirigiu-se ao castelo, sem perceber que estava sendo seguida.

_Algumas árvores à frente. Meia-noite e trinta minutos._

- Tenho certeza que foi aquele fantasma, ah... se eu pego o infeliz... - Snape resmungava, enquanto seguia sua varinha, que estava sendo usada com um feitiço de localização, para achar o frasco de essência de amor-perfeito. O professor continuava seguindo as orientações da varinha, quando escutou um grito. Ao perceber que estava sendo guiado, para o mesmo local do grito, apertou o passo. Ouviu uma aluna gritando, e sem dúvida, ela estava ralhando com o Pirraça. "Agora eu pego esse fantasma" - Pensou Snape.

- O que foi isso que você jogou em mim? Pare de rir seu atentado! Pare de se esconder de mim! - Hermione ralhava com Pirraça, enquanto o fantasma ria e dizia desaforos sem parar, escondido atrás de uma árvore.

- PIRRAÇA! Você pegou o meu frasco! Entregue-o imediatamente! - Ordenou Snape, que estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com o fantasma, que agora mostrava a língua e dançava ula-ula equilibrando precariamente o frasco. Tentando pegar o objeto, percebeu algo estranho, a menina havia parado de gritar. Olhou para ver o que acontecia, e foi tomado de horror. À apenas dois metros, Hermione Granger encontrava-se parada, olhando fixamente para o professor. Com um olhar embasbacado e apaixonado. Imediatamente percebeu o que acontecera, Pirraça havia jogado o líquido na menina, e agora, a sabe-tudo estava apaixonada por ele.

- Não se aproxime de mim! Está ouvindo? - Afastando-se o mais rápido que pôde, fugiu em disparada. Com Hermione em seu encalço, gritando juras de amor.

_Caminho do castelo à floresta. Meia-noite e trinta e três minutos._

- Onde se meteu aquela descabeçada? - Perguntava-se Rony Weasley. Tinha procurado pela irmã no castelo todo, sem sucesso. Ela não estava nas masmorras e tampouco havia voltado para a Torre da Grifinória. Por isso, estava indo para a floresta, precisaria da ajuda dos amigos para encontrar a irmã. Estava quase chegando perto da cabana do Hagrid quando ouviu um grito, era a Mione! Ao chegar numa clareira quase desmaiou, tamanho o absurdo da cena que presenciou. Encontrou o Professor Snape, correndo alucinadamente, com a Hermione atrás, gritando juras de amor. Quando conseguiu se refazer da cena chocante e traumatizante, conseguiu gritar:

- Hermione! O que está acontecendo? - Mas a menina não tinha tempo de responder e continuou a sua caçada. Vendo que teria que tomar uma atitude drástica, Rony disparou atrás da sua amiga e quase-namorada.

No meio da fuga, Snape olhou para trás e viu que o ruivo estava quase alcançando a sabe-tudo. Enquanto clamava a ajuda de Merlin, Morgana, Rasputin ou qualquer outro grande bruxo disposto a ajudar, procurava desesperadamente por Pirraça. Precisaria detê-lo, antes que mais desgraças acontecessem. Escutou mais gritos, de meninos desta vez, e mudou o rumo de sua fuga. Olhando novamente para trás, viu quando o Weasley jogou-se sobre a Hermione e conseguiu detê-la. Deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e diminuiu o ritmo, pelo menos aquele incompetente do Weasley servia para alguma coisa. Mas sua raiva voltou com força maior, quando viu que Pirraça tinha acabado de jogar poção em outras vítimas, desta vez em Draco e Teodoro. Enquanto gritava com o fantasma, seguindo-o em direção ao castelo, perguntava-se porque havia tantos alunos quebrando regras, ao mesmo tempo. Será que a escola inteira estava fora da cama?


	4. De plebéia à rainha

**Título: Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 4 - De plebéia à rainha.**

_Floresta Proibida. Meia-noite e trinta e dois minutos._

Gina estava a poucos metros de Draco, tinha acabado de vê-lo virar uma moita à direita, quando escutou um grito agudo.

- Parece que foi a Mione! Mas o que ela estaria fazendo na floresta proibida à noite?! Perguntou-se Gina. "Devem estar quebrando mais algumas regras... Aqueles três..." - Gina estava resmungando baixinho, enquanto tentava alcançar o Sonserino.

Alguns minutos depois, assustou-se novamente com outros gritos. Mas dessa vez, tinha certeza que um deles era do Draco. E correndo o mais rápido que pôde, foi ao encontro de seu amado. "Draaaaco! Já estou indo!"

Gina não sabia o que encontraria, mas certamente nunca esperaria encontrar Draco e Teodoro brigando com Pirraça. Aparentemente, o poltergeist tinha aprontado mais uma!

- O que foi isso que você jogou em mim, seu monstro! - Draco estava muito nervoso. E sem pensar muito, Gina foi para o seu lado. Mas assim que ela chegou, notou que algo estava muito estranho. Draco e Teodoro olhavam para ela, de modo diferente. Ficou imóvel por alguns segundos e depois perguntou: "Você parece estranho, Draco. Está se sentindo bem?" - E então ela quase desmaiou, pois o olhar apaixonado do menino, bambeou as suas pernas. - Porque você está me olhando assim? - E dando um passo involuntário para trás, percebeu que Nott exibia o mesmo semblante abobalhado.

- Pirraça! Aí está você! - Snape? Ela não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que era seu professor de poções. O que ele estava fazendo na floresta também? Gina estava cada vez mais confusa. E viu, por entre as árvores, Pirraça fugir em disparada para o castelo, com Snape em seu encalço prometendo chamar o Barão Sangrento.

- Minha querida e bela Gina, não quer voltar para o castelo? - Draco perguntou delicadamente, com um brilho luminoso em seus olhos cinzentos.

- Certamente ela não irá com você, Malfoy! Você a maltratou demais! Eu a levarei, minha doce Gina Weasley! Pois é a mais bela de todas, a rainha do castelo!- Nott falou todo pomposo.

- Que brincadeira é essa? Porque vocês estão fazendo isso comigo? - Respondeu Gina num muxoxo. Ao escutar um barulho, Gina viu que era Pansy, que chegava toda atrapalhada com um galho de árvore.

- O que está acontecendo, Teo? Você foi ver de quem era o grito e não voltou... - E olhando para Gina e Draco, perguntou: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Pansy parecia confusa.

- Ele, eu não sei. Mas a Gina, que já está de saída, me dará o prazer de sua companhia até o castelo. - Respondeu Teodoro, pegando na mão de Gina e arrastando-a.

- O QUÊ???? O que está acontecendo? TEO!!! Eu estou falando com você! - Pansy, que já estava chorando, tentava segurar o menino pela manga das vestes, enquanto Draco conseguia puxar a Gina das mãos do rival.

- Me soltem! Malfoy e Nott, cinco passos para trás ou vocês sofrerão as conseqüências... - Ameaçou a ruiva, enquanto empunhava bravamente a sua varinha.

- Eu pensei que você fosse legal, que você gostasse do Draco... Mas o tempo todo você queria o Teodoro! Sua víbora! - Pansy estava transtornada, seu namorado só tinha olhos para a grifinória... E Draco, parecia nem perceber a presença dela.

- Cale a sua boca, megera! Você não tem o direito nem de respirar o mesmo ar que a minha rainha, quanto mais ofendê-la! Vá embora, ninguém te quer aqui! - Teodoro falou o mais venenosamente que pôde.

- Não fale assim com ela! Não olhem assim para mim! O que está acontecendo? - A ruiva sentou-se desanimadamente num tronco de árvore, massageando as têmporas, tentando entender o que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Sua falsa, não me defenda! Sua... sua... hipócrita! - Exclamou Pansy, que imediatamente, precisou proteger-se da investida de Draco, que apontando a varinha para a menina, lançou um feitiço. Pansy caiu para trás, dura como uma estátua. Gina correu para o seu lado, empunhando a varinha ameaçadoramente para os outros dois jovens, e protegendo a sua amiga, que do chão, lançava-lhe olhares mortais. Gina tentava desesperadamente entender o que estava acontecendo, os dois pareciam estar enfeitiçados, olhavam para ela de modo tão estranho... Então, um reconhecimento tomou conta dela, e Gina entendeu o que estava acontecendo...

- Pansy, olhe para mim! Eu sei o que está acontecendo. - E como a menina, apesar de paralisada, recusava-se a olhar para a grifinória. Gina tentou novamente:

- É um feitiço! - Isso conseguiu captar a atenção da sonserina, que olhou esperançosa para a outra.

- Pense bem, Pansy! Até algumas horas atrás, o Draco me odiava! E o Nott mal sabia da minha existência! E hoje na aula de Poções, o professor falou algo sobre um frasco de essência... Pirraça! É isso! Foi o Pirraça quem jogou... Como pude ser tão cega! Por isso Snape estava atrás do endiabrado! Mas o que será que a Mione tem a ver com isso? - Enquanto a menina fazia essas observações, em voz alta, Draco e Teodoro olhavam a menina embevecidos e Pansy, começava a entender o que estava acontecendo.

- CERTO! - Exclamou Gina, assustando os meninos. - Draco, desfaça o feitiço da Pansy! Temos muito o que fazer, precisamos achar o professor Snape! - Mas o loiro limitou-se a brincar com a sua varinha entre os dedos, e disse:

- Acho melhor, não... Ela estava um pouco exaltada... - E olhando maliciosamente para Gina, completou:

- É claro que eu posso ser convencido do contrário... - A ruiva olhou assombrada para o loiro, que não satisfeito, completou:

- Tudo tem um preço, e o meu é um beijo... - Apaixonado, mesmo que sob o efeito de uma poção, Draco não mudava, continuava o mesmo de sempre. E essa era a cena: Gina estava ajoelhada de um lado da imóvel Pansy, enquanto Draco, que estava ajoelhado do outro lado, encarava desafiadoramente a ruiva a sua frente.

- Draco, veja bem, isso não é certo! - Com a mão na testa, Gina tentava explicar o que acontecia ao loiro. - Quando o efeito da poção passar, você vai me odiar por aproveitar-me da situação... Não que eu não queira te beijar... Quer dizer, não é sempre que eu tenho essa oportunidade... É... Bem... - E trocando um rápido olhar com Pansy, que revirava os olhos de forma significativa, a ruiva rapidamente jogou-se sobre o loiro... Que recuperando-se do susto, correspondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo de Gina.

- NÃO!!! - Gritou Teodoro, que percebendo que Gina havia feito a sua escolha, só pensava que não valia mais a pena viver. Lentamente caiu de joelhos no chão. Derrotado.

_Floresta Proibida. Entre meia-noite e uma hora da manhã._

- Dá para me largar, Rony? - Hermione estava realmente nervosa, Snape já havia escapado de sua vista; e o amigo estava sentado sobre as suas costas, impedindo-a de seguir o professor.

- Não! Não enquanto você não me explicar o que está acontecendo! Que negócio é esse? Porque você estava perseguindo o Snape daquele jeito? - Hermione não dava atenção às perguntas de Rony e febrilmente tentava se libertar.

- Não falei que era a Mione! - Exclamou Neville, que ofegante, chegava à clareira acompanhado dos outros colegas da peça de teatro. Haviam interrompido o ensaio, assim que ouviram o grito da Hermione. E desde então, procuravam pela amiga.

- Porque você está sentado em cima dela? - Perguntou Harry.

- Porque ela estava tentando agarrar o Snape! Por isso! - Gesticulava nervosamente, o ruivo. Luna trocou um rápido olhar com Dino e começou a rir da situação, o que não ajudou em nada o mal humor de Rony.

- Saia de cima dela, Rony! Deve existir uma resposta racional para isso. Não é, Mione? - Falou sensatamente Neville, enquanto estendia uma mão para a menina. Hermione aceitou a mão do amigo e ainda lançando olhares atravessados para Rony, tentava se recompor.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Não sei como não percebi antes! Mas quando vi o Snape parado ali, com a luz do luar no rosto, tão transtornado com o Pirraça... Meu coração disparou e eu percebi, que estava apaixonada por ele!

Silêncio.

Nem os animais da floresta se manifestaram, e a explicação soou estranha até para a menina, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno mais velho. Apesar de seu coração ter uma explicação, sua mente não aceitava-a tão facilmente. Tinha alguma coisa errada, mas... aqueles cabelos negros...

- É um feitiço. - Afirmou Luna, enquanto colhia algumas florzinhas da árvore mais próxima. Todos olharam curiosamente para ela, que depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que precisaria elaborar um pouco melhor a sua conclusão:

- Qual é pessoal? Só um feitiço faria a Hermione agir assim! - Todos olhavam boquiabertos para a menina, pois a solução parecia tão lógica, que era uma vergonha não terem pensado nisso antes. Todos saíram do estado de estupor quando ouviram, não muito longe, um grito:

- NÃO!!!

- Alguém precisa de ajuda, vamos! - Bradou o menino-que-sobreviveu, e prontamente, todos o seguiram em direção ao grito que haviam escutado. Todos, menos Hermione, que precisou ser carregada por Rony, como um saco de batatas.


	5. Bolinhos de chuva

**Título: Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 5 - Bolinhos de Chuva.**

_Floresta Proibida. Quase uma hora da manhã._

- Gina! Draco! Pansy!?! O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Harry, diante da cena bizarra. Os três pareciam estar todos atracados no chão, numa posição muito comprometedora. Rony que vinha logo atrás do grupo, ao ouvir o nome da irmã, correu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- GINA!!! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Ao ouvir os berros do irmão, Gina soltou Draco. E então percebeu que eles estavam sobre a colega, que sem sombra de dúvidas, estava muito brava.

- Ai, Pansy! Desculpe-me, acho que me empolguei demais. - Desculpou-se Gina, enquanto se levantava e tentava melhorar um pouco a sua aparência. O que parecia impossível, já que estava suada, vermelha e extremamente constrangida.

- Ai! - Exclamou Hermione, assim que foi largada pelo amigo. Rony parecia estar tendo problemas para respirar. Não conseguia falar, estava quase roxo de raiva e encarava o Malfoy como se fosse matá-lo naquele instante. Obviamente, Draco ainda não havia percebido a presença dos outros alunos. O loiro só tinha olhos para Gina, seu rosto estava corado, os cabelos desordenados e os lábios exibiam um sorriso muito bobo.

Gina não sabia o que fazer, estava muito confusa. Olhava de Draco para o irmão, e novamente para o loiro. Não conseguia decidir se aquele era o melhor sonho de sua vida ou o pior dos pesadelos. Até que o Malfoy falou:

- Nossa! Uau! Gina Weasley... Uau! - Não eram as palavras que ela esperava ouvir, nem a mais romântica das frases, mas o olhar dele, era poesia. E Gina abriu um sorriso enorme. Aquela era a melhor noite de sua vida, nem nas suas fantasias mais românticas, ela havia imaginado um beijo tão bom. Com os olhos brilhantes - efeito das lágrimas - colocou as duas mãos sobre o próprio coração e docemente murmurou:

- Ah, Draco... - Todos se comoveram com a cena, Neville trocou um olhar com Dean, que coçou a cabeça sem jeito e olhou para Luna, que entregou uma florzinha que havia colhido para Harry, que olhou para Hermione, que estava soluçando no chão, abraçada ao Teodoro.

- Porque você está chorando, Hermione? E abraçada a esse Sonserino? - Mas a menina não teve tempo de responder. Rony deu um grito de guerra e pulou sobre o Malfoy. Após o susto inicial, todos que: a) não estavam imobilizados; b) não estavam chorando por um amor não correspondido; e c) não eram Luna Lovegood, correram para tentar impedir Rony de cometer um homicídio.

_Castelo de Hogwarts. Sala do Diretor Dumbledore. Uma hora da manhã._

- Deixe-me ver se entendi bem, Pirraça roubou uma substância do seu armário de poções. - Pausadamente, o diretor tentava entender a história inteira, enquanto esperava que o Professor Snape se acalmasse. O que parecia não ter a mínima chance de acontecer no século corrente.

- E então, ele jogou a poção em uma aluna, Hermione Granger, certo? - Snape emitiu um grunhido muito irritado, mas o diretor não precisaria usar a oclumência para entender todo o significado do som. Seus olhos azuis agora brilhavam, quando completou a frase:

- E ela se apaixonou por você, não foi Severo? - O professor em questão levantou-se de pronto e exigiu que o diretor tomasse providências duras e enérgicas contra o fantasma. Também lembrou-o do número assombroso de alunos que estavam vagando pela Floresta Proibida, e que não faziam jús ao nome da floresta. E concluiu, com uma visão bem pessimista, que dezenas de alunos tolos e apaixonados estariam fazendo loucuras de amor por todo o castelo e adjacências.

- Tudo bem, Severo. É melhor você sentar-se novamente e se acalmar. Essa sua veia, do lado direito do seu pescoço, está quase toda exposta. - Com um movimento de varinha, Dumbledore fez aparecer um bule de chá, um prato de bolinhos de chuva e três xícaras. Nesse momento, uma leve batida na porta foi ouvida.

- Pode entrar, Professora McGonagall. - A professora lançou um olhar curioso ao Professor Snape, que parecia um tanto arroxeado, e respondeu:

- Diretor, Pirraça já foi detido. O Barão Sangrento está mantendo-o cativo, só aguardando a sua presença. Oh! Bolinhos de chuva! Um dos meus favoritos... - Mas foi brutalmente interrompida:

- Estamos prestes a presenciar a maior catástrofe da história de Hogwarts e você quer comer bolinhos? Pelas barbas de Merlim! Temos que agir! E agora! - Já estava quase chegando à porta da sala, quando Dumbledore chamou-o novamente:

- Por favor, Severo. Sente-se e escute o que eu tenho a dizer. - Snape já estava pronto para responder, quando percebeu o olhar firme do diretor. Sabia que não adiantaria discutir, teria que esperar e escutar o que seria falado. Mas não deixou de resmungar quando Dumbledore, alegremente, ofereceu:

- Sente-se Professora! Pegue um bolinho, está delicioso!


	6. A heroina de Hogwarts

**Título: Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 6 - A heroina de Hogwarts.**

_Floresta Proibida. Uma hora da manhã._

Todos tentaram, mas quem salvou o Malfoy, foi Gina Weasley. Usando um feitiço de levitação, manteve seu irmão a dois metros acima do chão, enquanto gritava ensandecida:

"Rony seu desmiolado! Você machucou o Draco! Quem você pensa que é? Fui eu quem o beijou e não me arrependo, muito pelo contrário, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!" - Enquanto falava, Gina gesticulava com as mãos. Cada vez que a mão, que empunhava a varinha, se mexia; Rony batia com a cabeça no galho de uma árvore. Gina parecia não perceber, ou fazia que não percebia. Os colegas não tinham coragem de interrompê-la, ninguém queria ser o alvo da menina. Draco estava exibindo o mesmo sorriso bobo, apesar da incômoda dor no seu queixo, estava muito orgulhoso do comportamento de Gina. Procurou Teodoro com os olhos e exibiu o seu sorriso mais cafajeste e zombeteiro, que resultou em outro acesso de choro do sonserino.

Num movimento desesperado, para tentar escapar do galho maldito, Rony tentou baixar a cabeça. O movimento fez com que visse, pelo canto dos olhos, um vulto que tentava escapar despercebido. E tentando se recuperar de mais uma batida na cabeça, gritou:

"Hermione! Olhem, ela está escapando!" - Ao ouvir isso, Gina virou-se para ver o que acontecia e se desconcentrou. Rony caiu como um fruto maduro. Mas recuperou-se rapidamente, mesmo um pouco tonto, saiu correndo atrás da amiga. Imagens dela agarrando o professor de poções o incentivavam suficientemente. Apesar de causarem um certo mal-estar e um pouco de ânsia também. Os outros seguiram, mais para proteger Hermione do que qualquer outra coisa. Gina, Draco, Pansy, Luna e Teodoro foram esquecidos para trás. Gina ainda olhava para o grupo que partira, quando Draco pegou-a pela cintura, deu um pequeno rodopio e segurando-a em seus braços, murmurou: "Minha heroina". Com um sorriso maroto, Gina beijou Draco pela segunda vez, ao som dos pássaros noturnos e do choro, outra vez inconsolável, de Teodoro.

_Castelo de Hogwarts. Pouco depois da uma hora da manhã._

Depois de muito esforço e tempo, Alvo Dumbledore conseguiu convencer Professor Snape de que não seria difícil consertar a situação. E que, às vezes, o que parecia um mal terrível, podia muito bem trazer o bem. Estavam na sala de poções preparando o antídoto, e Dumbledore, ainda continuava falando sobre o destino e suas artimanhas. Mas é claro que o professor de poções não estava prestando atenção ao discurso. De vez em quando balançava a cabeça e murmurava um "É verdade..." Já estavam na fase final da poção, quando Professora McGonagall entrou na sala. Snape estava concentrado em seu trabalho, e só levantou os olhos para a professora, porque claramente, a mulher estava rindo!

"Professor Dumbledore, alguns alunos estão esperando no salão principal. Apesar do horário avançado, permiti que o esperassem lá mesmo. Estavam muito nervosos, parece que um deles foi enfeitiçado por Pirraça. Ah! Estava me esquecendo! Professor Snape, uma de suas admiradoras mandou um recado, como era mesmo... Ah, sim! 'Severo! Eu te amo! Venha me sal...' Bem, daí o menino Weasley tampou a boca da senhorita Granger... Mas eu acredito que ela queria falar..." - A professora estava se divertindo muito com a história, Snape já estava mais do que roxo e tinha quebrado, com as próprias mãos, o vidro que envasaria o antídoto. Quando Dumbledore percebeu que o professor sofreria algum tipo de combustão expontânea, resolveu interferir:

"Isso já é o suficiente, Minerva. Por favor, pegue-nos outro frasco alí em cima." - A professora foi pegar o vidro, mas não deixou do sorrir um segundo sequer, se bem que não entregou-o pessoalmente, preferiu levitar o frasco até Dumbledore. Teria que manter distância do Snape. Por uma questão de autopreservação. O mesmo motivo, combinado com um trauma terrível, fez com que o professor de poções se trancasse em seus aposentos depois de terminado o antídoto. Nada ou ninguém o tiraria dalí pelos próximos dias. Não até que tudo voltasse à normalidade e todos o odiassem novamente, como sempre havia sido.

* * *

Continua... 


	7. Doces sonhos

**Título: Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 7 - Doces sonhos**

_Castelo de Hogwarts. Bem depois da uma hora da manhã._

Professor Dumbledore levou o antídoto para o Salão Principal, não sem antes tentar descobrir quem havia sido vítima de Pirraça. Mas o fantasma não foi de muita ajuda, já que para ele, todos os alunos eram iguais. Uma menina estressada e dois alunos da Sonserina, essas eram as vítimas.

Hermione ainda estava sendo segurada firmemente, quando Dumbledore pingou um pouco da poção em seus olhos. Segundos depois a menina parou de se debater. Lentamente, Harry e Rony largaram a amiga, enquanto tentavam identificar alguma reação. Assim que se viu solta, a menina olhou para os amigos, e abraçando Rony pela cintura, afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, murmurando:

"Fale que é mentira! Foi um sonho, não foi?" - Rony não falou nada, estava constrangido pela demonstração de carinho da amiga, mas também estava feliz, ela tinha voltado ao normal.

"Eu não persegui o Professor Snape pela Floresta Proibida... Rony?!?" - Apesar de toda a vergonha que sentia, sentiu coragem o suficiente para levantar o rosto e olhar nos olhos do amigo. Mas Rony não respondeu, limitou-se a dar um sorriso sem graça, e ficou olhando para a menina. Como ela era bonita, e tão perto... Toda a mágica do momento foi completamente destruída, quando uma voz foi ouvida claramente pelo salão todo:

"Ei, Granger! Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você não só perseguiu o pobre Professor Snape, como gritou juras de amor! Provavelmente, o traumatizou pelo resto da vida... Pelo menos foi isso que a Di-lua Lovegood nos contou..." - Ali estava Mafoy parado à porta do salão, encostado no batente com os braços cruzados e um sorriso irritante nos lábios. Gina, que estava ao seu lado, deu um beliscão no menino quando ele usou o apelido nada amigável, para a sua amiga Luna.

"Ai! Gina! Por que isso?!?" - reclamou Draco, enquanto massageava o lugar que a menina tinha beliscado. Enquanto isso, Rony já havia se recuperado da proximidade da amiga e do comentário do Sonserino, e já estava dando sinais disso, gritando com o Malfoy e com sua irmã:

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy! Viu Gina, que tipo de pessoa ele é? Saia de perto dele! IMEDIATAMENTE!!!" - Agora, todo o temperamento Weasley estava aflorado em Rony. Professor Dumbledore, quando viu que Draco estava ficando vermelho, tentou acabar com a confusão:

"Alunos, por favor! Temos muitos problemas para resolver ainda. Mais dois alunos estão enfeitiçados, e não sabemos quem são. E já são quase duas horas da manhã..."

"Não grite com ela, Weasley! Não permito que ninguém grite com a minha doce e amada Gina!" - Respondeu Draco, enquanto protetoramente, ficava à frente de Gina. Dumbledore trocou um rápido olhar com a Professora McGonagall, que limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha enquanto declarava:

"Um dos Sonserinos que foram enfeitiçados, nós já sabemos quem é. Agora só precisamos descobrir o outro." - Nesse momento, Luna entrou pela porta do salão principal, amparando Teodoro, que ainda chorava. Pansy vinha logo atrás, apesar de não chorar mais, tinha os olhos vermelhos e estava muito emburrada.

No momento em que viu Gina, Teodoro lançou-se aos seus pés balbuciando juras de amor. Gina estava muito ocupada, tentando segurar Draco. Que empunhando a sua varinha, tentava lançar um feitiço no amigo Teodoro. O mais rapidamente que pôde, Dumbledore pingou um pouco do antídoto nos olhos de Teodoro, e depois, nos olhos de Draco. Quando o efeito da poção passou, Gina ainda segurava os dois pulsos do loiro à sua frente. Percebendo que o menino não oferecia resistência, soltou lentamente os seus braços. Em nenhum momento ele desviou os seus olhos dos dela. Apenas foi afastando-se, lentamente, em direção à saída. Nenhum dos dois dava atenção ao que acontecia à volta deles. Parecia que acordavam de um sonho, tudo estava muito estranho. Ela sabia que nunca mais o teria, agora que o efeito da poção passara. E ele, isso ela tinha certeza, iria lavar a boca com sabão o resto da noite.

Mas o que Gina não sabia é que o Sonserino estava muito confuso. Tão confuso, que mesmo muito cansado, ainda levou algumas horas para conseguir dormir. E depois que adormeceu, tampouco descansou, seus sonhos foram agitados. Em todos eles uma certa ruiva estava sempre em seus braços, rindo, e enchendo-o de beijos. E se alguém espiasse o loiro durante o seu sono, veria o mesmo sorriso bobo, que ele havia exibido na floresta.

* * *

Está quase no fim...


	8. O Festival Mundo Trouxa

**Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão **

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 8 - O Festival "Mundo Trouxa"**

_Hogwarts. Campo de Quadribol. Tarde do Festival._

Durante toda a manhã e início da tarde, muitas atrações marcaram o festival "Mundo Trouxa". Houve um campeonato de futebol durante toda a manhã, com times famosos do mundo trouxa. Durante o almoço e no início da tarde, várias bandas se revezaram tocando os mais diversos estilos musicais. Alguns alunos ainda tentavam se recuperar, da terrível lembrança da apresentação de Goyle e Crabbe. Os dois tinham se apresentado com pouca roupa, dançando sinuosamente em cima de uma garrafa, uma tal de "Dança da garrafa", vinda do Brasil. Felizmente, aos 22 segundos de apresentação, um grande barulho foi ouvido e a música parou. O palco ficou escuro e quando tudo se restabeleceu, outro grupo já estava preparado para começar a sua apresentação.

Agora, no final da tarde, começariam as encenações. Um grande palco fora montado no campo de quadribol, e quase toda a escola estava presente para ver as peças teatrais. Gina foi com Pansy e Teodoro, já que os seus amigos grifinórios seriam os primeiros a se apresentar. Gina estava um pouco abatida, não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem. Temia o encontro com Draco. O sonserino ainda não tinha aparecido em nenhum evento até o momento. Gina seguia os amigos, enquanto esses procuravam um bom lugar para ver a peça. Contorcia as mãos em expectativa, temia que o loiro a humilhasse na frente dos outros. E o pior de tudo, era ter experimentado os seus beijos. E que beijos! Sonhadoramente, Gina sentou-se ao lado de Teodoro, e foi brutalmente enxotada pela Pansy, que sentou-se entre os dois. Gina olhou assustada para a amiga, e ao ver que estavam de mãos dadas e pareciam apaixonados como sempre, deu um sorriso doce para Pansy. A amiga suavizou a expressão imediatamente, e desculpou-se:

"Desculpe-me, Gina. Reflexo da noite anterior!" - Todos riram, até o Professor Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall, que estavam sentados na fileira da frente. Poucos segundos depois, um aluno falou:

"Olá Gina! Posso sentar-me nessa cadeira ao seu lado?" - Era Miguel Corner, que estava lançando o seu sorriso mais sedutor.

"O.K. Não tem ninguém sentado aqui." - Respondeu a menina. Mas o menino mal teve tempo de tocar a cadeira, quando uma ordem fez-se ouvir por pelo menos quinze fileiras:

"Corner! Saia já da minha cadeira!" - Era Draco Malfoy. Lindo, loiro, muitíssimo bem vestido! Miguel ainda tentou argumentar, mas ninguém dava atenção à ele. Todos observavam atentamente o casal. Como tudo em Hogwarts, todos já sabiam da história, em todos os seus detalhes. Gina não conseguia desviar seus olhos de Draco, seria agora que ele faria o escândalo? Sabia que não era culpada pelo ocorrido, afinal, tinha-o avisado das conseqüências. Ela tinha insistido que ele se arrependeria, certo, não tinha se empenhado muito... Mas ela tentara! Miguel foi empurrado para a fileira de trás e Draco sentou-se ao lado de uma Gina escarlate. Nesse momento, Harry entrou no palco e limpou a garganta:

"Alunos e professores de Hogwarts." - Mas quase ninguém percebeu que o menino estava no palco. Até Professor Dumbledore estava observando o casal da fileira de trás. Então, amplificando magicamente a sua voz, Harry fez-se ouvir:

"ALUNOS E PROFESSORES DE HOGWARTS!" - Todos ficaram quietos instantaneamente e olharam para o menino.

"Er.. Bem... Sejam todos bem vindos à apresentação da peça: 'A mais lamentável das comédias ou a morte crudelíssima de Píramo e Tisbe'. Como verão, caros espectadores, Píramo e Tisbe encontrarão seu triste fim nesta cômica tragédia..."

"Pelo amor de Deus! Como uma comédia pode ser trágica?" - Exclamou Draco. Dumbledore deu uma risadinha e Pansy completou:

"O Potter está patético! O texto que está lendo, não tem vírgulas ou pontos! Que espécie de narrador é esse?"

"O narrador da mais lamentável das comédias!" - Respondeu Teodoro. Até a Gina riu, apesar de gostar do Harry, ele era péssimo como prólogo. Para melhorar um pouquinho a situação, assim que entraram Hermione, Rony, Neville, Luna e Dino; Gina exclamou:

"Lá vem os atores!"

"Maravilha, iupi!" - Draco respondeu, numa clara demonstração de desagrado. E assim correu a peça. Dino mugiu como um leão, Rony deu mais argumentos para Draco, Teodoro e Pansy se divertirem. Neville fez um muro perfeito e Luna, bem... Luna fez bem o papel de Lua, rindo e segurando a varinha com uma luz na ponta. Gina ficava cada vez mais ansiosa, o fim da peça já se aproximava, Píramo estava morrendo de amor. Segundo Rony, que interpretava Píramo, estava morto, seis vezes morto! E quando Draco exclamou que uma vez era suficiente, Gina deixou escapar uma gostosa gargalhada. Mesmo "morto" no palco, de canto de olho, Rony fuzilava o grupo com o olhar. Gina tentava controlar o riso e mostrar-se arrependida, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida. Ainda tentando se controlar, olhou para Draco, mas antes não tivesse olhado. O sonserino olhava fixamente para ela. O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios, e sentiu que o loiro faria alguma coisa. Gina tentou se proteger:

"Escute, Draco. Eu não queria me aproveitar da situação, tentei te avisar, mas você não me ouviu... Pergunte à Pansy..." - Mas foi interrompida com um "Cale a boca, Weasley!", e antes que pudesse responder, sua boca foi coberta pela boca do Draco. Ele não sabia bem o que fazia, mas desde o instante em que a vira, quando chegou ao campo de quadribol, sabia que queria beijá-la. Ah! E aquele era um belo beijo! Daqueles que parecem encher o estômago de borboletas, que parecem tirar todo o ar dos pulmões, que parecem nos tirar do chão e nos levar às alturas... E então, tudo virou um caos! Rony pulou do palco, lançando feitiços para todo lado. Todos correram para se proteger. Dumbledore tentava ler o folheto da peça, e retrucava:

"Ressurreição? Não era para Píramo estar morto?" - Perguntou para a Professora McGonagall, que precisou abaixar-se para escapar de uma cadeira que voava em sua direção.

Em poucos segundos, a briga transformou-se em guerra entre casas: Grifinória contra Sonserina, os outros, tomavam partido de acordo com a situação. Em meio à confusão, ninguém reparou que dois professores não estavam presentes. Snape estava em seus aposentos, aterrorizado. E se Harry Potter não estivesse tão ocupado encenando uma peça e tentando impedir o amigo de matar o Malfoy, teria percebido que seu amigo Hagrid estava ausente.

Na cabana de Hagrid, gritos por ajuda eram ouvidos. O meio-gigante tentava, por todos os meios, impedir a entrada de Madame Norra. A gata miava alucinadamente tentando entrar na cabana, e quando via Hagrid pela vidraça, miava muito mais. Sim, Madame Norra também fora vítima de Pirraça. Só Merlim sabia quantos mais poderiam ter sofrido a mesma sorte, já que o castelo era tão grande... Enquanto Hagrid enfrentava a pior das feras e o campo de quadribol abrigava uma guerra entre casas, Pirraça cantarolava alegremente no alto de uma das torres da escola:

_Sou um fantasma_

_que procura por aventuras..._

_Sem me preocupar com a opinião_

_dos mortais e dos imortais._

_Mas se tudo isso te insatisfaz,_

_pense nisso como um sonho._

_Um sonho de uma noite de verão..._

_Um sonho de uma noite de verão..._

_Sou um fantasma_

_que procura por prazer..._

_Sem me preocupar com a opinião_

_das criaturas e de seus criadores._

_Mas se tudo isso te incomoda,_

_pense nisso como um pesadelo._

_Um pesadelo de uma noite de verão..._

_Um pesadelo de uma noite de verão..._

E ao ouvir o Barão Sangrento chamando pelo seu nome, completou rapidamente a canção, antes de fugir em direção à Floresta Proibida:

_Palmas! Se quiser bater!_

_Vaias, não irei ouvir..._

_Porque agora, preciso ir!_

_**FIM**_

_**Minha primeira fic chegou ao fim... Não sei se vcs gostaram, mas me diverti muito escrevendo... Obrigada a todos que deixaram um review! Foi um incentivo a mais, vcs sabem como é bom ler reviews... Tbém quero deixar um super abraço pra Ju, que betou a fic.**_

_**Feliz Ano Novo e que 2005 seja ainda melhor! Férias, aí vamos nós!Ah... Praia...**_


End file.
